A Tom's Footsteps
by Enyo14
Summary: Solfur's a loyal, brave, and caring warrior of ThunderClan. All seems well, until the powers and dark visions he's been hiding become dangerous. Now he must go on a journey that will forever change him. Lucinda's a rebellious teenager from New York City. But her weird dreams are becoming more and more real. Now she must go in search for answers. Two lives. One purpose: To save all.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well folks, here it is. The sequel to "A Girl's Pawprints". Even if you haven't read my other story, you can still read this one. Allow me to give you all a better summary than the one I just gave you:**

**Solfur is everything you'd expect a ThunderClan warrior to be: caring, a skilled fighter, and friendly to his clanmates. It's not only his loyalty and skills that make him and his sister, Emeraldcloud, the most liked cats in ThunderClan. When they were kits, their mother, Violetmoon, a powerful half-Spirit that, helped to save the clans from an evil that would destroy the world. But now Violetmoon is gone, and all the clans have to remember her by are her two kits. But now, Solfur is answering the call he's felt in his heart since he was an apprentice. The journey will change him, and what he faces might destroy them. His fate's in his own paws now . . . or shall we say . . . hands.**

**Lucinda is a spunky teenager living in New York City. Half of Lucinda's life is a mystery that not even the adoption agency her parent's adopted her from knows about. This only makes her more frustrated and angry. Most of Lucinda's life has been a mess involving drugs, crazy parties, trouble at school, and the local gang fights in her neighborhood. But then she begins to have strange dreams of a queen from another world. Can Lucinda break her bad habits and lifestyle, and go after what these dreams are telling her to do? What she is _meant_ to do?**

**Their lives are about to change forever. Two completely different lifestyles. Two completely different _species_. One same purpose.**

**Come and walk in a tom's footsteps.**

* * *

Prologue

The small Spirit in the form of a fox dropped what looked like a mutated crow at Violetmoon's feet. The bird had no feathers, only wrinkly purple skin. It's eyes looked ready to pop out of its head, and its beak was a dull green color.

Violetmoon scowled. "What's this?"

The fox looked from the bird to her. "More demons have reached into Cunar. From what I heard from those who have escaped, if a demon touches you, this is what could happen."

Another Spirit standing behind the chair that Violetmoon sat gasped. The Spirit was in the form of a human. She reached her hand out to the bird. Violetmoon quickly seized her wrist.

"Don't touch it!" she screamed, startling both Spirits.

Violetmoon let out a breath. "I'm sorry I yelled like that Kama, but anything that has been touched by a demon is deadly, even to the most powerful Spirit."

Kama nodded, understanding. She backed away from the crow and stood behind Violetmoon with her arms behind her back.

Violetmoon turned her attention back to the fox. "Has there been any sign of Raamah?"

The fox shook his head. "No madam. If Raamah is there, then he's hiding."

"Well he has to be there! Who else could be leading these demons into Cunar?"

"I've heard rumors from escapers that Raamah had rounded up some allies who help him. He's managed to reach out to half-Spirits, evil spirits, and even the mortals who possess little power."

Violetmoon put her face in her hands in anguish. Kama placed a comforting hand on Violetmoon. She looked up to the Spirit.

"They're counting on me," Violetmoon almost wailed. "They're counting on me to save their world and I can't."

"You must send her," the fox said. "There's not much time. Raamah's vengeance is what's fueling his power. And as we know, vengeance never dies."

"It can keep the body alive for decades," Violetmoon said. "But can destroy the soul in a few years."

She looked down to the fox. "I can't send her. She's not ready. She's doesn't even know."

"You didn't know anything when Mother Gana got you," Kama said, a teasing smile on her face.

Violetmoon smiled, thinking back to the time when she was a young, foolish human girl and Mother Gana was the first Spirit she had ever met. She was her mentor, her guide, until she was destroy by the damaged half-Spirit Kiara, whom Violetmoon freed and allowed Kiara to go live with her mother who she longed to see for centuries.

"That was a different situation," Violetmoon stated.

"How different?" the fox asked.

Violetmoon's mouth went dry. She leaned back in her chair and sensed the presence of a new Spirit entering the room.

A scrawny, furless cat padded into Violetmoon's marble room. He looked with eyeless sockets at the three Spirits, but bowed only to Violetmoon.

"If I may speak?" he asked.

She nodded. "Go ahead Rock."

"The tom is growing strong," Rock said in a hoarse voice, a very old voice. "He does good everyday, and has developed a strong heart. He appears to be immune to things like greed, lust, corruption, and most of all, evil. Bless the she-cat who raised him. Never have I seen such a honest and compassionate living thing."

Violetmoon couldn't help but smile. She felt proud of the young Thunderclan warrior Rock spoke of.

"And his powers?" she asked.

Rock sighed. The smile disappeared off her face.

"He's confused and scared Violetmoon. Only him and his sister know about his powers. Trying to hide them from the clan is becoming more and more of a challenge."

"Why should he be frightened? If his own mother was a half-Spirit he shouldn't really feel worried."

Rock was silent. There was something his wasn't telling Violetmoon and she could sense it. She leaned a little closer and looked into his eyeless sockets.

"Tell me Rock. Tell me the problem."

The old Spirit struggled for words. "He bears a very rare burden that most half-Spirits never do."

Violetmoon raised her eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Madam he . . . . He can see death . . . . before it happens."

A dreadful silence filled the cold marble room. Violetmoon's mouth hung open. Slowly, she sat up in her chair. She had no words for this. When she became leader of the Spirits, she had heard of the very few half-Spirits who had the "gift" of seeing the death of anyone before it occurs. The Spirits called it the Dark Sight. It was said the reason a half-Spirit received such a power was because they were cursed in a past life by a Spirit for doing evil. But it has been years since anyone's heard of a half-Spirit with the Dark Sight. And Violetmoon never thought it would be this cat that would receive it. Not this half-Spirit. Not her own son.

"He scared," Rock said again. "Last week he had a vision of an elder in his clan dying. He only kept silent because he was scared of what the clan by do or say to him."

"Didn't it ever occur to him that he might try to stop some of these visions from happening?" Violetmoon suggested.

Rock shook his head. "Solfur's a very bright cat, but not even his great knowledge can stop his fear."

She sighed sadly. "I should've done something earlier, I should've sent a Spirit to help him out. Now he's petrified of his own gifts."

"He's fine using his regular powers," Rock said. "It's just the Dark Sight that spooks him."

Violetmoon nodded. She thought about the whole situation. Cunar's slow fall to ruins, Raamah, the girl, and now Solfur and his Dark Sight. If Violetmoon were a mortal again, she would've felt the stress of all this on her shoulders and had a meltdown. But Spirits can't feel such stress. Only pressure.

She looked to Kama. "Go find Mary. Tell her come. I have an important assignment for her."

Kama bowed and left the room.

Violetmoon turned her attention to Rock.

"Return to the tunnels. Keep watch over the clans."

"What do you think I do there all day, play Sudoku?"

Violetmoon ignored Rock's sarcastic comment. "Watch over him until the time comes. Make sure no harm comes to him."

Rock nodded. "And the girl?"

Violetmoon sighed, as if just thinking about her made Violetmoon exhausted.

"She'll be difficult. A wild one she is. But in time she'll come to her senses. She's only a child."

"Sometimes we need to grow fast," Rock said sternly.

Violetmoon looked to the side, staring out one of the big windows that looked out into the Spirit world.

"Yes," she said to no one in particular. "Sometimes we do, for the sake of others. I just wish it didn't have to be these two . . ."

* * *

**A/N: I would let those butterflies settle for a few more minutes. Comment and tell me what you think? Am I off to a good start? Let me know my little darlings :)**


	2. A ThunderClan Warrior

**A/N: Okay so I noticed there have been a lot of questions as to what happened to Lavenderkit. Now don't think I totally blanked out and forgot that whole thing. I did it on purpose and you'll see why soon! Until then, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

A ThunderClan Warrior

I saw him, a young ShadowClan apprentice who I didn't even know. He played under the pine trees of the ShadowClan territory with another apprentice, a she-cat no older than him.

For a moment I wondered if it was all a dream. Then when I saw the fox sneaking up to them from the bushes I knew it wasn't.

Both apprentices squealed in terror from the sight of the fox. But the little tom stood his ground.

"Go! Go!" he screamed to the she-cat.

"I'll get help!" she called to him as she left.

I could see the young apprentice trembling as he face the snarling creature. I knew exactly what was coming next . . .

The tom jumped, but the fox was quicker. With a swipe of its paw, the fox pinned the apprentice down. The apprentice tried to wiggle his way from the fox's grip. But the fox was merciless. With two quick strokes, the fox torn into the tom's belly, killing him in an instant.

The vision faded away and I found myself staring dumbly at the ThunderClan camp. A poking at my side made me jump a little.

"Solfur! I asked if you thought Lionblaze and Cinderheart were together?"

My sister Emeraldcloud stared at me with sharp emerald eyes frustrated. When she saw the startled look in my yellow eyes, hers became soft.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice gentle and full of concern.

Emeraldcloud knew about my strange powers and was worried enough about that as it was. I wasn't going to add any more stress by telling her about my weird visions.

"I'm fine," I answered, trying to keep my voice steady. A forced a smile to my face.

Looking at me for a second longer, Emeraldcloud nodded, though I could tell she wasn't convince.

"So what about Lionblaze and Cinderheart?" I asked trying to change the mood.

Emeraldcloud looked at the two warriors sitting together on the other side of the camp. "I think they're a couple."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well it's about time. I thought the world would end before those two finally admitted their love."

"You knew?"

"Of course! Anyone could tell they were totally for each other. You want something to eat?"

Emeraldcloud nodded and with both walked to the fresh-kill pile. As she pulled out a mouse she said, "No, you only knew cause you're a genius."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a genius," I muttered.

She wacked me playfully with her tail. "Are too."

I didn't say anything. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Admit it," she continued. "You're blessed with like StarClan-knowing power. How is it that you know half the things you do?"

I shrugged. "Common sense I guess."

Emeraldcloud wasn't satisfied. "Common sense my rear. Admit it Solfur, you're smart. Why are you so ashamed of it?"

"I don't know it's just−"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Emeraldcloud sighed. "I swear, it's it an apprentice ceremony, I'm going to fall asleep."

I chuckled. "Why? They aren't so bad."

"Are you kidding me? It excruciating. Watching a couple of kits trying to sit still, they look like they're ready to explode. Then Firestar talks forever. Why doesn't he ever just cut to the point?"

"Well you're patient," I joked. "Come on Emeraldcloud. It's only fair. We give them our full attention and respect now . . . then we can pick on them."

She giggled. "Oh we are some evil cats aren't we?"

"The worst of the worst."

"The dung of the clans."

"The black seeds of ThunderClan."

"The−"

"Solfur! Emeraldcloud!"

Birchfall's hiss silenced the two of us. His turned from us and to the Highledge where his two daughters, Dovekit and Ivykit, sat beside Firestar.

My sister and I looked at each other and tried to suppress our giggles. For some reason, Emeraldcloud and I had a hard time taking the older warriors seriously. We did show them the proper respect they deserved, but there was a certain unexplained spunk in us. From stories we heard, our mother, Violetmoon, was a bit of rebel, but she only acted out for the sake of others. Emeraldcloud and I guessed this spunk was from our father−whoever he may be.

I felt myself go glum at the thought of my parents. I have very little memory of my mother. She "died" when I was kit. Well, she didn't really die. She was a half-Spirit, a reincarnated soul of a child of a mortal and a Spirit. She led the clans in a battle with a powerful and extremely evil half-Spirit named Kiara. It was Violetmoon who realized that Kiara's violent murders and cruel tortures were driven by her wanting to be reunited with her mother. So she didn't kill Kiara, but instead freed her from her evil ways by allowing her to live with her mother.

After that, according to the stories I was told, Kiara killed Violetmoon during the battle. Usually when a half-Spirit dies, their bodies disappear but their souls are reincarnated. Violetmoon however wasn't reincarnated. She turned into a Spirit. After defeating Kiara, she became leader of the Spirits, and went to go live in the Spirit world.

Emeraldcloud and I were a little hurt when we found out our mother wasn't coming back. For a few moons we were actually angry with her. We felt an empty feeling of abandonment and neglect from our mother, and for a while we felt like we weren't loved. But Hollyleaf, the she-cat who raised us, and a close friend to our mother, explained how much Violetmoon loved us. How the night before the battle, Violetmoon asked (begged practically) Hollyleaf to take care of us and make sure we grew up well. She told us how Violetmoon had her new responsibilities in the Spirit world but would never forget us, and would always watch over and love us. Hollyleaf's words helped us to begin to forgive our mother and learn to accept that she wasn't here with us.

The ceremony was slow, just as Emeraldcloud said it would be. But by the end of it the clan had two new apprentices. Coincidently, Ivypaw's mentor was Cinderpelt and Dovepaw's mentor was Lionblaze.

Emeraldcloud and I exchanged a glance. We were a little amused by this decision. Firestar, a great leader that he was, sure did make some stupid choices.

The group dispersed. Emeraldcloud and I decided to go hunting. I think it's safe to say that my sister and I were the closest littermates in ThunderClan, maybe even all the clans. I think the main reason why the two of us bonded so strongly is because we were all we had. Our mother was gone, we never even knew our father, and we have no other kin in the clan. Emeraldcloud and I were our own family now.

The two of us hunted near the lake. Despite the heat, we managed to get a small vole. It wasn't much, but during this hot season it was better than nothing.

As we headed back to the camp we bumped into Jayfeather, ThunderClan's blind medicine cat.

"Oh, hi guys."

"Hi," the two of us said at the same time.

There was a silence between the three of us for a moment. Emeraldcloud finally broke it.

"What brings you out Jayfeather? A little hot to be wandering around the territory."

"I went to gather some fresh herbs," he said.

Something wasn't right. I could hear his voice shaking a little. He was hiding something. As much as I should've asked, I kept my mouth shut.

Jayfeather dismissed himself and left. The two of us walked back to the clan in silence.

We had nothing against Jayfeather. He was a great cat, and a wonderful medicine cat. But the three of us knew something the rest of the clan didn't. The day the clans went to battle Kiara with Violetmoon, Jayfeather took us out of the clan. We asked him why he was taking us out, but all he said was that he was protecting us. We were going to moonpool when something went terrible wrong . . .

It wasn't always just Emeraldcloud and me. We had a third littermate, a sister named Lavenderkit. When Jayfeather took us to the moonpool, evil spirits attacked us. Emeraldcloud and I made it safely to the moonpool. But the evil spirits caught Lavenderkit. Despite Jayfather's fight with the evil spirits, they took her. We never saw her again.

Even though it wasn't his fault, Jayfeather blamed himself for losing Lavenderkit. Emeraldcloud and I have tried telling him to not be hard on himself. But he's a stubborn cat. It's hard to look at us, he told us, because all that comes to mind it little Lavenderkit begging for help and being swept away.

As we grew from apprentices to warriors, Jayfeather has tried to keep minimal contact with us. The guilt in his heart grew more and more every time he looked at us. I wish I could convince him it would okay. Lavenderkit was gone. But the two of us were still here. All we can do is continue on with the two of _us_. I won't lie though. Sometimes I do wonder how life would have been if Lavenderkit hadn't been taken. What would her warrior name have been? Would she have a mate by now? Kits even? She was a very pretty cat.

I lay in my nest at night a think, _**Lavenderkit, if you're not with us here, where are you then?**_

* * *

**A/N: Comment please! :)**


	3. Good Little Bad Girl

**A/N: Ohhhhhh that's right people. I'm pulling 2 POVs here. xP**

* * *

Good Little Bad Girl

"You're a fucking mess."

I stared at myself in the mirror, my jet-black hair freshly straightened. I let the hair loose behind my left ear to hide my cartilage piercing. Mom never knew I got one and I intended to keep it that way.

I blinked at my reflection in the mirror. Even after a thousand blinks, my stupid faced showed up in that mirror. Fuck. Why wouldn't it just go away? Could I just tell me that I didn't like me?

Mom was calling me from down the hall. "Lucinda. Here now."

Uh-oh. I know that tone all too well. That tone means I was about to get a verbal ass whipping.

I walked into the kitchen. Mom was at the stove making breakfast. She turned and the minute she saw my outfit the distaste immediately showed on her face. I looked down and self-examined myself for a minute. Black short skirt (showing a little butty never hurt), tight strapless white shirt, my sliver hoops and bracelets, and my silver sandals. I think this might've been one of my neat days. Not in Mom's eyes. I could just by looking in her eyes that she disapproved. That she wondered where she went wrong with me.

Mom gestured for me to sit at the small table. She had this stern look on her face. The same face she has when she's grading a student's dumb paper. My stomach churned as she placed a yellow piece of paper on the table in front of me. She stared down at me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well?" She raised a brow. "What do you have to say?"

I looked down at my report card. All seemed good. 90, 94, 88, 83 . . . .

69?

I looked closer at what my average was for biology. How crap, a fucking 69. I laughed in spite of myself. I would get that grade.

Mom slammed her hand down on the table. I jumped a little. I've never felt those strong Cuban hands on me and I wasn't planning to. But by looking at her furious brown eyes, I could tell today just might be the day.

"What happened?" she said (more like screamed a little).

I sank lower in my seat shrugging. "A mixture of I had a crappy teacher and the course itself was just nerve wracking."

"What about all those nights you spent in your room studying? Huh? What were you really doing?"

I tried hard to not let the blush rising inside me show. _**Kevin Destantis.**_

I didn't dare say that name out loud. Mom said I wasn't allowed to date until I was sixteen. If she found out that I had a boyfriend, a _seventeen_-year-old boyfriend, well she would just sell me on eBay like I was an old couch. Luckily for me, as for as she knows, Mom thinks Kevin's just a friend. And yeah I would consider him one. A super hot sexy friend who I can make out with (and that's about as far as it goes).

"I'm sorry Mom," I finally said. "Listen, one bad grade, I'm not gonna let it bring down my spirits." I pet her hand. "Cheer up now, at least I'm not going to summer school."

Mom shook her head. "Lucinda, these science courses are only going to get harder. If you struggling in biology, chemistry will be the death of you."

Ah yes, hear it comes. The whole "don't get a low grade, it'll spoil your clean record" speech. I looked back down at the 69. Well, a little too late for that now isn't it?

Before anyone could say anything else, the phone rang and Mom quickly got up to get it. With just one look at the caller ID and the slight groan she made, I could tell my father was calling. The two had recently gotten divorced before I went into high school. It was a nasty divorce. Mom found out Dad was cheating on her with _two_ different women. Four months, I spent many nights in room falling asleep to the sound of Mom and Dad yelling at each other. Some nights, the yelling was so bad that the neighbors would come over to ask if everything was alright. I guess I didn't hate my father, but Mom hated him so much that I guess I began to too.

Mom answered the phone. "What Devlin?"

That's how she answered to him. He doesn't treat me with respect, she said, why should I to him?

She listened to him for a minute. Her face became stressed. "Devlin what do you mean? . . . . . No, no she can't!"

I felt in my stomach that they were taking about me. Suddenly I didn't want to be in the house anymore.

"Shut up Devlin, just shut up! You haven't done squat shit for her all her life and now that you don't have her, you want to spend time with her? Fuck you Devlin!"

I clenched my hands into tight fists as the fight became more intense.

Mom exhaled hard from her mouth. She put her hand on her head, closing her eyes. "Alright, fine. We'll meet with the lawyers this afternoon. Oh, and do me a favor Devlin, actually _be_ there on time!"

She pressed the "end" button on the phone so hard I thought her thumb would go right through her phone. Her nostrils were flaring. Oh crap, she was pissed.

"Amazing!" she said. "Just amazing the nerve of that man. He never was involved in your life when we were together. All of a sudden, not that he doesn't have either of us, he wants to spend time with you." She shook her head. "Do you want to spend a lot of time with him?"

I wanted to say yes, but I knew she would just nag me until I said no. So I told her no.

She killed me on my head. "Remember baby, just because we're women doesn't mean we need a man."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Ever since she found out Dad was cheating, Mom's been going through this "I'm a strong independent woman" phase. She was trying to get me to go along with her, but I always hinted that I wasn't so interested in her independent woman thing. I was pretty, I could find a man, thank you very much.

A car horn honked outside. I jumped from my seat, ready to dash, but Mom grabbed my wrist to hold me back.

"And where do you think you're going?" Her eyes were stern.

"It's the first Saturday of summer vacation. This isn't really hard math Mom."

Her grip tightened. "You really think I'm letting you out after that grade?"

We both stared at each other for a long time. I could feel Mom's grip starting to loosen, and at that moment I yanked my hand away from her, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, grabbed my phone from the table, and headed to the backseat my friend Brandon's Toyota Camry.

* * *

"A sixty-nine?"

My friend Brandon threw his head back and laughed as we all waited for the green light. His sister, Amber, who had shotgun, laughed with him clapping her hands.

"Girl you tight," she said.

Kevin sat in the back with me, his arm around my shoulder as I leaned onto his chest inhaling the smell of his Axe spray.

He chuckled. "Maybe God's trying to tell you something with that sixty-nine."

I rolled my eyes. "Jesus Kevin I wish for once you wouldn't think with your penis."

"Don't worry Lucinda," Brandon said. "All men do." He looked down. "Ain't that right Sharksnake?"

"Hold up," Amber said, half-smiling. "Isn't that the name you gave your first goldfish?"

"Ay yo Janet Jackson wannabe, shut up."

I giggled. If I had a sibling, would I fight like that too?

We all decided to get some McDonald's. I didn't order anything, so of course the other three had to make a fuss about it.

"I'm telling you Lucinda," Amber said clutching her Fanta. "Don't ever come to my house, we gonna stuff you like a turkey at Thanksgiving."

"For real," Brandon added.

Kevin slid his tray to me. "A fry. Just a fry or two babe."

"I'm fine." I pushed the try back to him.

Kevin looked at me for a second, then sighed. "You know, I don't want the mother of my children to look like those anorexics on America's Next Top Model."

Brandon almost choked on his burger. "The what to your what?" He coughed a little.

Amber's eyebrows shot up, then she looked at me. "Oh snap, get it in!" She winked at us.

I felt my cheeks turning red. Kevin must've seen it because he told the other two to knock it off.

Brandon's eyes widened. "Oh what, you think cause we're blaaaaack means we gotta listen to you white boy? My grandfather did not walk with King for this shit man!"

I knew Brandon was joking, but I tried to pretend I didn't know him anyway.

Kevin shook his head. "Dude, you're grandfather was from Haiti, he was walking with the sea turtles."

After we ate at McDonald's, Brandon took us to Central Park to meet up with some friends of his. He said they had good weed to smoke, but when we got there the guy, who's name was Ralph, said he left it at his house.

"Aye man come to my house," Ralph said in a slow voice. He was no doubt a druggie. "I'll get some paper for the blunts."

"Aight. Cool son." Brandon did that guy, tough handshake thing with Ralph and then Ralph left.

The boys went to go play basketball with some friends they met up with. Amber and me sat on bench on the side watching them and talked.

"You don't look so good girl," she said to me.

I rubbed my temples. "Yeah. I've been having these weird dreams lately."

Amber's dark eyes grew curious. "Really? What they about?"

"Eh . . . ." I debated whether or not to tell her. Even I was being freaked out by these dreams, I could only imagine Amber's reaction. I decided to Yolo it.

"It's weird," I told her. "There's always a girl in these dreams. I think she's me . . . but she's not. I can never tell."

Amber nodded for me to continue.

"She's like a warrior queen of something. She's dresses man-like, no dresses or anything. And there's always either a sword or bow and arrow in her hand. She's always fighting. There's this sort of ambition and power in her eyes. She's confident, brave, powerful . . ."

I saw the bewildered look on Amber's face.

" . . . and I'm fucking crazy. Sorry I'm freaking you out."

"Oh please girl!" Amber waved her hand. "I got two cousins who get high with their daily meals. What you just said was normal compared to the shit they say." She winked at me and leaned back on the bench. "Is it always the same in these dreams?"

"Kind of. I mean, the emotions of it are. But the queen is not always fighting. In one dream I saw her addressing a room of men or something."

"How do you know if she's a queen?"

"Because she lives in a palace. It's kind of like a Russian palace, with lots of colors and stuff. Sometimes all I hear is muffled sounds in the dream, but other times when people address her, they call her 'queen'."

Amber nodded She tapped her chin with her index finger. "Maybe you're just dreaming of yourself as this queen. I saw on National Geographic once that people sometimes dream of who they wanna be when they can't be it in their real life."

I slumped down in my seat not caring about my short shirt. "It's frustrating. The woman in my dreams . . . . I think she's me, but she doesn't entirely feel like me."

Now I had Amber really confused. She played with the hair on long brown weave with red streaks. I had stumped her, made her lost in words.

I forced a weak smile on my face and patted her leg. "Forget it Amber. It's just a bunch of stupid dreams. Probably from that strong shit your brother gives me. But thanks for listening."

Amber smiled. "Girl, you know I got your back." She patted my back. "Can't let the pretty one of the group go coo coo bananas on us."

I laughed. Amber seemed to have a gifted for turning the most random words into a comical sentence.

A boy lingered from the group of players on the court. He headed towards us, where his gym bag lied next to the bench.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes as the tall, tanned, dark-haired and dark-eyed Aiden walked to us. He was Aiden, Kevin's best friend and a total pervert. He liked young girls, _really_ young girls. When he was sixteen, he had a girlfriend who was twelve. I when I found out they almost did it, I felt like throwing up. Now that his buddy's got a hot young one, Aiden wanted some too. Kevin might not see the looks he gives me, but I sure do. And every time I catch him, I want to go hide under my blanket from those hungry eyes of his.

Aiden jogged up to the bench, sweaty and wet. Amber scowled as he said hello.

"Damn boy, get yourself into a shower. You smell worse than spoiled chicken at Popeyes!"

Aiden laughed. "Amber even Katt Williams can't compare to you." He grabbed a small towel from his bag. He wiped his sweaty face. "Hey the game's almost over. Afterwards we're all going to Jake's house to smoke this shit he got off the streets. You ladies wanna come?"

He was talking to the both of us, but his eyes were on me. I suddenly regretted wearing a skirt this short.

Amber nodded. "Aight, we in. But first, go take a damn shower! I'm about to spray Axe on you like you's a bug or something."

He laughed, whacking Amber with his sweaty towel.

"Oh hell nah!"

Amber jumped from the bench ready to snatch the towel. Aiden surrendered, throwing his hands up. "Okay! Okay you win! I'll see you later." He looked at me for a long time. "I'll see you Lucinda." And he jogged back to the boys.

I looked down and pretended to clean under my nails. Amber shook her head. "If that boy got a dollar for every time he looked at you I swear he'd be one rich mother−"

"Amber!"

I hissed for her to be quiet as a mother and her two children walked by. Both the little girls by her side looked no older than five.

Amber chuckled as she sat back down. "Well pardon me miss I-suddenly-care-about-the-bringing-of-our-kids. Since when do you care about cussin' in front of babies?"

I kept looking down. "I don't. I just . . . don't want them to be screwed up at such a young age."

Then I thought sadly to myself, _**I don't want them to be screwed up like me**_.

* * *

**A/N: Now don't think Lucinda is just random. You should know there's a reason behind why I do these kinds of things in my writing. As you also know, you'll have to wait and see. Feel free to comment! **


	4. Secrets To Be Kept

**A/N: So just to clear things up there are _two_ POVs here, Solfur's and Lucinda's. There're going to go back and forth. Enjoy!**

* * *

Secrets To Be Kept

Even though it was night, it was still warm. The air was thick and sticky. It was like trying to swim through a thick cloud.

"Great StarClan!" Emeraldcloud caught up with me as we walked along the bank of the lake to the Island. "I don't think I'll ever live to see another Greenleaf as hot as this one."

"Maybe if you become immortal," I laughed.

But Emeraldcloud wasn't laughing. She gave me this confused look. "What's immortal mean?"

Oh no, I did it again. For some reason I knew words that no one else in my clan did. I don't know how I came to know these words. They just come naturally to me, like tree or water.

"It means you live forever," I explained.

"Oh." She whacked me with her tail. "Curse your smart head. You make me look like the stupid littermate."

"Well you make me look like the ugly littermate."

"Nu-uh!"

"Oh yes! I mean come on, look at those eyes of yours. No one in all the clans has eyes as green as that."

She shook her head. "Blackstar has eyes like mine."

I shrugged. "Well I wouldn't even consider Blackstar a cat considering he has no soul."

The two of us began to laugh only to be shushed by Hollyleaf who was passing by.

"Gossiping about the leaders are we?" she said.

I shook my head. "Never Hollyleaf. We were making a comparison. Don't you think Emeraldcloud and Blackstar have almost the same eyes?"

Hollyleaf went still for a minute, her gaze frozen on the two of us. Slowly she shook her head. "No, of course not." And she walked away in silence.

Emeraldcloud and I exchanged a glance.

"Why does she always do that?" Emeraldcloud asked, frustrated. "Whenever we mention Blackstar or ShadowClan, she gets all serious and stuff."

"Well remember Emeraldcloud, ShadowClan isn't exactly the most friendly of clans and neither is their leader. I mean wouldn't you act negative?"

She sighed, giving me a shrug. "I guess. But sometimes I can't help but think there's more to her actions than we think."

I lost my bet with Emeraldcloud. I bet that we would beat RiverClan. Both RiverClan and ShadowClan were here. Now we were waiting on WindClan.

"Ha! Now you have to clean the elder's den for five sunrises," she teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Come, we might as well make some friends."

We walked towards a group of ShadowClan cats, but stopped when someone called our names. We turned and saw Hollyleaf running towards us.

"You two, come! There's someone I want you to meet."

She led us away from the ShadowClan cats. This always happens. No matter what, we never get to talk to any ShadowClan warriors. As apprentices at our first Gatherings, Hollyleaf would be on top of who we would talk to. She would always take us as far from the ShadowClan warriors of possibly. Once me and Emeraldcloud managed to talk to a few ShadowClan apprentices. When Hollyleaf found out, she was furious. At her request, we didn't go to Gatherings for moons until we became warriors.

Emeraldcloud and I never asked Hollyleaf why she did the things she does. We know all we'll get as an answer is "It's for your own good."

The Gathering started once WindClan arrived. The leaders took their spots on the tree. Now that the topic had been raised, I studied Blackstar's eyes and compared them to my sister's. To my surprise, the two had very similar eyes. The color tone was the same, and so was the shape and brightness.

_**Well call me a pigeon**_, I thought to myself. _**These two have **_**identical **_**eyes. How strange.**_

Suddenly Blackstar began to speak. "I'm sorry to announce that one of our apprentices, Sparrowpaw, was killed a few moonrises ago. A fox came into our territory and Sparrowpaw tried to defend his clan against it. May he rest with StarClan."

I almost gasped. My vision! That was the vision I saw! My knees began to shake a little, not from fear but from guilt. I knew about this cat's death before anyone else . . . and I didn't say a thing.

* * *

With not much else to say, the Gathering came to an end. I headed towards the other side of the Island to I could get to the Fallen Tree and just go home. For some strange reason I was tried. But before I could do that, I found myself face-to-face with a pair of emerald eyes that didn't belong to my sister.

"You're Solfur, right?" Blackstar asked.

I could do was nod. Shock choked me and I couldn't utter a word. Luckily, I smelled the scent of my sister walking up next to me.

"Hello Blackstar," she said.

He simply nodded his head. "You must be his sister."

She shot him a puzzled look. "How did you know?"

"Because only a pair of littermates would stay as attached like you two," he laughed.

Something was off about him. I mean, beside the fact that he's Blackstar, there was something weird about him. He kept looking at Emeraldcloud. Was it her eyes? Did he notice it too? I prayed he wasn't looking at her for other reasons.

"How long have you two been warriors?" he asked.

I looked at Emeraldcloud and shrugged. "'Bout, three moons?"

"No it's defiantly been four," Emeraldcloud said.

"Learn to count, it's three."

"Four."

"Three"

"Four"

"Three−"

"Alright then!" Blackstar chuckled. "You two have been for a while now. I just don't want Firestar to be angry with me that I started a battled between two siblings."

"Oh you have nothing to fear," Emeraldcloud said. "If the two of us had a mouse for each time we got into stupid arguments, we both be fatter than a queen with four kits."

Blackstar let out a loud laugh. "Such a witty way to talk."

"Everyone says I get it from my mother," she said.

"Really? And who may she be?"

"Vi−"

"Solfur! Emeraldcloud!"

Hollyleaf ran up to the two of us. Her green eyes were wide with what looked like anger and . . . . fear? Why should she be scared if we were talking to Blackstar?

"The clan's ready to leave." She looked at Blackstar. "Greetings Blackstar."

Again, he simply nodded his head. "Hollyleaf. These are two special warriors ThunderClan has." He looked at the two of us. "_Very_ special."

"Well if they don't hurry up and join us, they'll be receiving some _special _treatment back at camp."

Emeraldcloud's eyes widened. To looked at Blackstar. "Well good-bye Blackstar. I'd stay and chat but I'm not one to go cleaning out the elder's den." And she sprinted her spot.

I turned to Blackstar. "Nice talking with you. I'll see you at the next Gathering."

I followed Hollyleaf to the camp. Emeraldcloud was talking with some other warriors.

"Hollyleaf what's wrong with socializing?"

She didn't say anything.

"And you only seem to have a problem with socializing with ShadowClan. I know they're not the greatest of cats, but that's just being prejudice."

She stopped. Slowly she turned and looked at me. "There you go again. Saying words you've never heard before."

"What is it Hollyleaf? What are you trying to protect us from?"

"You wouldn't understand Solfur. Even with a head as full as yours you wouldn't." She sighed. "Some secrets are better kept untold."

What? Now I wanted answers. "Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf! What do you mean secrets? What secrets have you been hiding?"

Her eyes widened. "It's nothing you need to be concerned with Solfur. You have your secrets and I have mine."

"And what does that mean? Hollyleaf−Aah!"

I crumbled down to the ground in pain. My head felt like a sharp rock was going through it. I could hear Hollyleaf calling my name frantically, but the pain bean to block my hearing.

Suddenly I began to have, not exactly full visions, but more like little visions. What was stranger was that it wasn't that of a cat like it normally was. It was a Twoleg. The Twoleg I saw was a light color. It had long black fur on its head. The visions I saw of it showed it to be in trouble. Every new vision I saw it screaming, or it looked like it was in pain or scared.

The visions suddenly stopped. The pain was gone and I could hear again. Hollyleaf was at my side.

"Solfur! Solfur! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly and rose to my paws, shaking a little.

Hollyleaf put her tail on me. "Great StarClan! You're freezing!"

Strange. I didn't feel cold. I actually felt a little warm actually.

"Come on." She began to lead me away. "Let's get you to Jayfeather."

As we headed back for the camp, I could only think of those strange visions. Usually my visions involved the death of a cat. These visions were not only about something _not_ dying, but also about a _Twoleg_. And what more is that despite its screams, I did hear another word being yelled.

Lucinda.


End file.
